La vie en ROSE?
by dragonia malefoy
Summary: Lily assiste à un cours de potion, mais James Potter tient une chose dans sa main pour le lancer dans le chaudron de Snape, celui ci le voit et dévie la chose dans celui de Lily... ENJOY and REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

La vie en rose

auteur: Dragonia Malfoy

Disclamer : Les personnages et lieux cités ici sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.Rowling, mais le contexte et l'idée m'appartiennent alors pas touche minouche...

Résumé : Lily assiste à un cours de potion, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Une chose inconnue jetée par James Potter est déviée par Sévi pour tombé dans le chaudron de Lily, au lieu de celui de Snape...

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi matin, et comme tout les lundi matin je commence par deux heures de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Je ne suis pas comme tout les griffons qui vont à se cours à la dernière minutes,

et qui n'aiment pas cette matière. Moi j'adore les potions, rien que de savoir que je peux faire faire tout ce que je veux à quelqu'un comme un philtre d'amour en passant par les médicaments les plus simples comme la pimentine et autre... Haaa, j'en suis toute émoustillée,excitée.

Bon revenons à nos chaudrons, je suis en ce moment même en train d'effectuer une potions que le prof nous a demandé, un philtre de calmant. Je vais très vite pour la faire, j'ai l'habitude puisque j'en prends souvent pour me calmer donc je dois les faire moi même. C'est surtout à cause de cet imbécile de Potter que je dois me calmer, je ne sais pas comment mais il arrive à m'énerver aussi vite que Pétunia, c'est à dire : très très vite et souvent très fort!

Je suis tout devant, pour éviter de voir Potter et ses trois potes faire des bêtises et m'énerver encore plus, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vu Potter s'approcher en douce du chaudron de Snape qui est juste à côté de moi.

Par malchance celui ci l'a vu arriver, question d'habitude je suppose, donc il a fait dévié la chose que Potter avait dans ses mains et qui est tombé dans mon chaudron avec un petit ploc. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que la potion devient d'un rose bonbon très moche soit dit en passant, que quelques gouttes arrivèrent dans mes yeux.

Par réflexes je les fermais, et criait contre ces véracrasses de Snape et Potter que s'il voulait se faire des mamours d'ennemis ils n'avaient qu'à aller le faire ailleurs, non mais !

Je demandais à Slug si Alice ma meilleure amie pouvait m'emmener voir Pomfresh, parce que je ne veux pas me retrouver aveugle à cause de ces deux là. Arrivé la-bas, Pomfresh me fit ouvrir les yeux, et à ma plus grande horreur je voyais la vie en rose. Non pas la vie est cool, fleur bleu et tout le tralala, non je voyais vraiment en rose.

C'est à dire qu'à la place des couleurs de d'habitudes il n'y avait QUE du rose.

Malheur à vous! Je vous hait plus que tout au monde à cet instant précis, je me demande même si je ne vais pas vous rendre la vie si mauvaise que vous me supplierez à genoux d'être clémente... Mouhahaha je suis diaboliquement géniale.

Je sortais de l'infirmerie en pétard, et rentrais dans la grande salle, je les apercevais, bien que rose, et murmura un enchantement qui fit apparaître sur le front : "Depuis que je couche avec mon ennemi, je vois la vie en rose". Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite, mais leurs amis et la grande salle explosèrent de rire. Je vis Malfoy et Black faire apparaître un miroir, ils se regardèrent et hurlèrent de terreur en voyant les inscriptions. Ils sortirent tout les deux ensemble de la grande salle et partirent chacun de leur côté pour retrouver leur salle commune.

Ce fut la première et dernière fois que je les vit être d'accord sur quelque chose.

Le lendemain, madame Pomfresh me fit venir à l'infirmerie pour me prévenir qu'elle avait trouver un remède pour ma vue, et qu'il serait prêt pour le soir. Je revins donc le soir, elle me fit boire sa potion et quelques minutes après je revis enfin les couleurs, toutes mes jolies couleurs au quelle je tenais tant, surtout mes magnifiques yeux vert!

La vie repris son cours normal, si l'on peut dire cela ainsi, puisque Potter ayant appris que s'était moi pour les inscriptions me courut après pour me demander trois fois par jour si j'acceptais de sortir avec lui. Ma réponse fut non pendant très longtemps, avant que je ne change d'avis à cause du chantage d'Alice que je vous raconterais une autre fois.

Voilà, il y aura peut être une suite qui parlera du chantage fait par Alice sur Lily pour la faire changer d'avis sur James Potter, ainsi que sur sa réponse.

Si vous voulez avoir la suite, il faudrait me donner des idées et m'encourager parce que je suis atteinte d'une maladie TRÈS contagieuse qui se nomme la flemmardise...

REVIEWS !


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi mais pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté ce stupide pari?

Non mais sérieusement, j'étais tranquillement avachie sur mon lit en train de lire mon livre préféré d'un auteur moldu, quand alice est arrivé avec son air de "j'ai fais un sale coup!". Sur le moment je n'ai pas fait attention, mais j'aurai dû!

Oui j'aurais dû croyez moi, parce qu'elle s'est mise à me poser des questions sur le mec que j'avais en vu, rien que ça c'est suspect parce qu'elle sais que je craque depuis un bon moment sur un beau brun aux yeux bleu de serdaigle. Il s'appelle kevin et il est dans la même année que nous, c'est à dire en 7eme année.

-c'est bon arête ton char alice, qu'est ce que tu veux? parce que tu es déjà au courant pour kevin, alors crache le morceau...

-ok ok, c'est bon... j'ai parié avec franck que tu parirais avec moi que tu serais capable d'embrasser le premier mec que tu verrais en sortant du dortoir...

-ouai et...?

-ben alors t'acceptes?

-je sais pas...je suis pas encore totalement en manque d'amour là, mais avec un peu de motivation...

-ok, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux de moi quand tu auras envie de faire un essayage pour tes créations!

-ça marche ! je commence maintenant?

-ouai ça serais mieux...

Piquée dans mon estime, je sortais donc du dortoir et manquais de trébucher en voyant QUI j'allais devoir embrasser, s'était james potter, dit le hérisson de service, dit l'égocentrique sur patte, dit le plus grand emmerdeur de tout les temps. J'étais dans le pétrin, déjà qu'il éloignait tout les mecs de moi parce que j'étais « soi disant » sa propriété, là Kevin allait rendre le coup de grâce et ne plus m'approcher. Quel merde !

J'allais devoir mettre les choses au point en hurlant dans tout le château comme d'habitude, après avoir effectué le paris. C'est pas que j'ai que ça à faire, mais je manquais cruellement d'un mannequin et l'opportunité ne se présenterait peut être jamais plus spontanément comme auparavant. Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains, m'approchais avec une démarche féline qui clouait toutes mes proies, l'attrapais doucement par le cou, et l'embrassais avec mon secret « le french kiss » qui à coup sûr m'assurais le retour du garçon en question, et une réputation d'enfer.

-ça veut dire que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Me demanda James

-Non, j'ai juste fait un pari, et tu es l'heureux élu pour ta plus grande chance, et pour mon plus grand malheur.

Toute heureuse, je repartais dans mon dortoir, le laissant perdu et le regard hagard dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Je trouvais Alice, et l'avilissais directement, aillant tout vu de la scène, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, et je comptais profiter d'elle au maximum. C'est que j'avais beaucoup d'idées de créations, et peu de personnes à ma disposition pour les essayer et voir s'il y'avait des détails à ajouter ou supprimer.

Je sautais sur mes dessins pour savoir lequel j'allais faire tout de suite, puis optais pour un modèle rock/hippie pourpre avec des lignes arrondies bleu azuré qui avait un effet de paillette, et de grandes poches sur les côté pour le style « garçon manqué » de toutes les filles qui en ont besoin pour mettre le maquillage, où tout autre objet.

En redescendant du dortoir pour aller manger, je l'apercevais brièvement, il avait l'air triste et malheureux. Je me demandais si ce que j'avais fait avait un rapport avec son état, mais je me rassurais en me disant que non puisqu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. À chaque fois qu'il me demandait de devenir sa copine et que je refusais, je le voyais embrasser une fille à pleine bouche quelques temps plus tard dans la salle commune ou dans la grande salle. C'est qu'il s'exhibait le garçon ! Peut être croyait il que j'allais me jeter à ses pieds en le suppliant de me prendre comme petite amie, et qu'il répondrait tout fier de lui :

- Non tu as laissé passer ta chance, maintenant c'est une autre gazelle qui a mes faveurs, il fallait accepter avant !

Et moi je répondrais :

-Mais je ne savais pas combien tu étais un mec génial, et je voudrais teeelement que tu m'embrasse, on finirait notre vie ensemble !

Bon j'arrête de divaguer, parce que je ne dirais jamais ça, même dans mes pires cauchemards. Et s'il veut que je devienne sa petite amie un jour, il a un gros interêt à changer d'attitude.

*********

Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport entre le premier chapitre et le second, ni avec le titre. Je vais essayer de le faire voir plus tard...


End file.
